Get The Fiancee Out Of The Way
by FyrandTheGryffinclaw
Summary: I'm surprised nobody has made a story like this yet. This is a little idea I had. I hope you like it. I don't own Frozen, Disney does. I'm not gonna give you a description bc no spoilers, but you can guess based on the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know that I should probably be updating my other story, but I wanna do this first. I will have no update schedule, and don't complain about chapter length. It is what it is, and you weren't gonna have any of my content but you do, so don't complain and ask for more. To my few followers: I hope I don't sound rude saying this, but I'm not gonna apologize for not updating my other story because it is my choice of what I write and publish and I don't owe anything to anybody on this site so yea, I'm not sorry.**

* * *

" _Hey!_ "

 _Oh no, what have I done._ "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" I ask.

And then an adorable little smirk lights up her face. " _Hey_. Uh-y-no, no, I'm-I'm okay."

She doesn't sound certain. "Are you sure?" I climb off of my horse, Minume, to lend her a hand up.

Flinging a bit of plant off of her and into the water, she reclines a bit into the back of the boat. "Yeah, I-I-I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great, actually." Aww, she's so adorable giving that timid smile.

"Oh, thank goodness." I extend my hand out a little further, silently inviting her to accept my assistance _. Wow._ Her eyes are so beautiful. As she places her petite hand in mine, I remember, _I haven't introduced myself yet_. "Oh!" I gasp as she stands. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." I give a small bow to her in respect.

She courtesies. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle." _Wait…_

"Princess?" I kneel to her, "My lady." I didn't know that she was a _princess._ The _Princess_ of _Arendelle_. Behind me, Minume snorts, and I'm falling. Falling forward. Onto a princess. Her voice wobbles in exclamation. "Wo-w-w-w-woah!" I stutter as I scramble to catch her.

 _What, what am I doing? I'm holding a princess in my arms. Not only a princess, but a beautiful girl._

"Oof! Hi, again." Suddenly, I'm on my back and she's laying on top of me.

"Oh, boy," I say. What, can you blame me? What was I supposed to say in this situation?

She smirks. "This is awkward," she chuckles. I'm almost not listening to her ramblings, I'm just trying to end this situation's uncomfortableness for the both of us. As I help her up, she continues, "Not you're awkward, we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

 _I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that, though I could say the same to you._

"I'd like to apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse, and for every moment after," I attempt, but I don't believe a simple apology will make up for what has just unfolded.

She looks eager to ease me. "No, n-no, it's _fine_. I-I'm not _that_ princess," she continues speaking as she starts to edge around me, "I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be _yeesh!_ " she emphasized her words with her hands, then let out a small chuckle at her own extravagance. "'Cause, you know - hello!" she paused to tickle Minume's chin. Wow, this girl really was everything, wasn't she? "But, lucky you, it's just me," she finished, gazing at me from the dock.

 _Lucky me, indeed, to have met you, but,_ "Just you?" _But you're so much_ more _than just you_ , I wanted to say. _You're perfect, I can already see._

I don't know how long we stood like that, gazing into each other's eyes. It could've been seconds or hours, but I wouldn't trade a moment of it.

Churchbells in the distance jolts Anna out of our moment. The dreamy look on her face melts away as she realizes that she can't be out here all day.

"The bells. The coronation. I," she begins backing away, bumping into the railing post on her way, "I better go - I have to go. I-I better go." She turns and almost hurries away before apparently remembering to say goodbye. "Uh, bye!"

A with a cute little wave, she's gone.

I raise my hand in a pointless farewell, as she's already gone. I hardly have time to comprehend Minume raising her hoof to wave and hear the creaking of the boat beginning to fall. "Oh no." I don't even have time to gasp in a breath before I'm dunked underwater. Thankfully, I'm under the boat and I have air to breathe. I lift the boat to see one last glimpse of the retreating princess clad in green, and I can't help but feel a smile rise to my lips as I think about her.

* * *

 **If you don't get it already, this is from Hans' pov. He's good in this. I didn't want spoilers so I didn't tell you at the top. Have a good day everyone and thank you for reading my (admittedly short) chapter.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Fyr**


	2. PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT NOTE-

I am no longer able to update this story on this site, due to parental restrictions on my computer. I am, however, switching to Wattpad for Get the Fiancee Out of the Way. Affiliation will be discontinued, due to the overwhelming amount of content in the story and the lack of inspiration, but I will start writing a new percabeth story soon hopefully.

You can find me on Wattpad under the same username as here.

Sorry, all, but this cannot be helped

-Fyr


End file.
